A Forgiving Connection
by Lunette Delacroix
Summary: One of our characters has been thinking about his given situation, and if figuring how to live his "Life" in his current state, reflecting on his past. When he gets an unexpected visit from an old companion, can each forgive the other? Not yaoi. Language.


_**How ironic. I write a fanfiction for a game I have never touched in my life (The only person who owns a Sony console is my little brother, and he won't let me go anywhere near it). Yet, after watching Advent Children, reading up on Wikipedia, and checking out Square-Enix's synposis(es) of Final Fantasy VII, I've fallen for this pair. Absolutely tragic, absolutely perfect for eachother. Sorta like FMA'S Royai. Connection?**_

_**So... pardon the lameness. I'll probably write more LucreciaXVincent after I play the games...**_

_**I think it's obvious I don't own any of the characters... if so, the story would be better and Lucrecia would be alive, dammit!! And Sephy would do the Caramelldansen!! And Genesis would stop quoting LOVELESS and... goes on and on and on**_

_**Why are you still reading this?! Read the story!!**_

* * *

She had put her hand to her mouth as she watched it all unfurl… seeing the consequences that her beloved "experiment" brought about. But it wasn't so much the monster that she was observing… well, allow me to restate that: it was one of the monsters she'd created…

But she created one to save its host's life… that was who she was so intently watching.

He was alone… sitting all by himself in the darkness, on the rooftop. There wasn't a full moon out that night – or, for that matter, any moon at all. She watched as he lifted his head to the stars, his crimson eyes looking straight ahead, almost longingly… lonely. Only she knew the pain he must've felt… how twisted his body was. He didn't need to eat, sleep, hell; he didn't even need to breathe. He was the "perfect weapon", and both of them hated it. It had been so long since he last held her hand, so long since they laughed together…

She only now knew the error of her ways… how blinded that damned mad scientist had made her. She now saw her death as justified… not only creating a child, but experimenting on the innocent thing. She knew that the project had overrun her life… she now felt she deserved the visions, the pain, and her demise. And she knew he wouldn't forgive him… he was the only one that tried to stop her, that tried to save her.

But she still hadn't listened.

_"Gomen nasai…"_ She whispered, hoping he'd forgive her.

* * *

He looked around, suddenly alert. He could've sworn he heard something in the wind… a familiar voice… _"Gomen nasai"…_

He got to his feet and scanned the area. Not finding anything, he looked once again at the stars. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was all bringing back memories… he recalled standing in the town square with her, holding her hand and watching the stars. He quickly looked to the streets, not wanting his eyes to tear up. Not that there was anyone outside anyways. He looked at his hand… he was starting to come to terms with what he was – a monster.

Though, he knew he would never be able to blame her. Yes, she was the one that did this to him… put a monster inside him. But no… it was that damned scientist that screwed him up. He could never blame her… he more or less blamed himself for letting the project get to her head and destroy her judgment. Experimenting on an infant… an unborn child… most mothers would never allow it. Most would find that sort of prospect demonic. If only she had as well…

He wasn't going to deny it from this point on. He loved her; there was nothing either would do about it. But… she was already gone. This was one of those occasions where he wished he could die… he wanted to see her smiling face again. To be with her… he'd pay any price. Alas, she saved him. He knew he shouldn't complain about that. But if only she could live as well.

_"Gomen nasai…" _The wind whispered again. He knew he heard it; he wasn't just dreaming. The wind came from behind him, so he turned one-hundred-eighty degrees, his long dark hair whipping around his body. He saw her… her ghostly figure in the dim city lights. She had her hands clasped together… she almost looked like a kitten out in the cold. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was seeing.

* * *

She bit her lip, wondering. He definitely heard her- his reaction was timed all too well – but could he see her? Could they hold a conversation, like they did all those years ago?

_"Vi-"_

"Is it really you?" He asked, eyes locking on her. She nodded in response. He approached her at a faster pace, "How long has it been."

_"A couple decades,"_ She sighed, _"I lost count after twenty years or so."_

There was a moment of awkward silence. He looked at the ground, then at her again. He tried to take her hand, but it went straight through. He sighed heavily, "Listen… I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough-"

_"It's my fault… I shouldn't have decided to go with the project. Not with him… and now I've created a monster, put the world in ruin, and make someone I care about miserable."_

"I'm not miserable…" he said in slight protest, "Just… saddened. I've missed you."

_"At least I get to watch you,"_ She managed a smile, _"I'll always be there for you."_

"You know it's not the same," He said quietly.

_"I also know that I can't see your face very well… between your cloak and your hair. It's gotten so long."_

"I know."

There was another moment of silence.

_"You know I…"_ She said quietly, _"The child… the experiment…"_

"Please don't bring it up," His voice was almost begging her. She pressed her lips together firmly.

_"I chose him, my dear… because I didn't want to experiment on your child."_

He was silenced. He spoke after looking into her beautiful emerald-colored eyes for a time, "What did you say?"

_"I… I have been thinking the past few years."_ She admitted, _"And... I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't your child... I would never have done it if he was yours."_

He managed a small smile, "I got to your head?"

_"Just a smidge,"_ She laughed,_ "I suppose I've loved you too much… I brought you back for my own selfish reasons…"_

"No… I thank you." He said, "Now if only I could die…"

_"What?!"_ She said in surprise,_ "And let my hard work go to waste?!"_ It took her a moment to fully understand what he said, _"H…Have you been waiting for me? All these years…"_

"Have I had a choice?" He asked, his voice a little bit heavier, "I figured if I can't die, I have to continue on…"

_"I'm so sorry…"_ She said quietly,_ "But.. I…"_

"Thank you." He said simply, interrupting her.

* * *

_"Do you forgive me?"_ She asked.

"You know, that's the second time you've asked me that. There's nothing to forgive you for."

_"Yes there is,"_ She protested,_ "I was the cause of all of this…"_

"Shhh." He hushed her. He looked to the sky, "Just like the old days…"

_"Back when I worked for the company…"_ She nodded, smiling. They stood together, watching the stars above, with the occasional shooting star streaking across the sky like a sprinkle of light.

As the sun began to rise, she was starting to disappear. She knew all too well she had stayed for too long. She smiled and pushed his hair back – successfully – and kissed his forehead,_ "Thank you."_

"No, my dear, thank you," He smiled for the first time in a long time, "I love you. I'll figure out some way to die… to be with you."

_"You romantic."_ She laughed, shaking her head,_ "Thank you for forgiving me."_

She said one last thing before vanishing into the dawn.

_"And... I love you too, Vincent."_

* * *

**_Possible sequel. Depends on the feedback between and DeviantArt (I posted it there too). So... RATE AND REVIEW!!_**


End file.
